


High-maintenance

by ashtraythief



Series: Kitten and the Tramp 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Schmoop, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little kitten Jensen is all grown up and enjoying life with street cat Jared. He doesn’t even have to make too many sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High-maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Based on the adorable icons by [meus_venator](../users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator) and written for her as a birthday gift.

 

Jensen had grown up since the first time he had met Jared. His body was still significantly smaller than his mate’s, but he had lost his baby fat and his adorable cuteness had turned into graceful beauty. There was a reason they called him duchess.  
  
Jensen wasn’t sure why they needed to give him a female moniker – Jared had said once that was because he could behave like a prissy diva, but then Jensen hadn’t let him anywhere near his backside for several days and Jared had been more careful what he said in the future – but he had come to terms with it.  
  
Everybody knew him and payed him the same respect they bestowed on Jared. He also got to demand how tribute should be payed. It wasn’t like they were the mafia, but this was Jared’s part of the town and every cat living there had to show their deference somehow. If they tried to achieve that by giving Jensen nice presents, like fluffy pillows and high-quality sewing thread, well that was a nice side-effect. The street cats had learned pretty fast that the key to keeping Jared on their good side was keeping Jensen happy.  
  
Right now there was something else he needed for his happiness though.  
  
He padded over to where Jared was lazing around in the sun. His mate was lying on his back, letting the warm rays warm his belly, his tail occasionally twitching. He didn’t really look adorable, the sheer size of his muscled body made that impossible, but he came close.  
  
Still, Jensen had needs.  
  
He stopped next to Jared’s head and slowly licked his jaw. Jared purred in response and turned his head to give Jensen better access, getting himself into the getting groomed position.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t,” Jensen said and Jared’s eyes opened to slits, glaring up at Jensen.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean? You can’t just start something and not follow through,” he said and stretched his paws in Jensen’s direction, trying to pull him down.  
  
Jensen gracefully jumped out of the way and sat down, coiling his tail around him sensually.  
  
“But Jared,” he pouted, “you promised.”  
  
“Kitten, I had a long night, okay? Chad needed help with the stray mutts and I think I deserve a little comforting right now, don’t you?”  
  
“And I will do that. All day long. As soon as we get back.”  
  
“Kitten,” Jared started exasperatedly, but Jensen made his eyes big and his voice kitten-soft. “Please,” he mewed in his best lost-kitty impression and batted his eyelashes a few times for good measure.  
  
Jared glared at him for a second longer, but when Jensen lowered his head demurely and let his tail slowly stroke his thigh, his mate caved.  
  
Jared got up with a long-suffering sigh. “God, I don’t know why I put up with your high-maintenance, you little tease.”  
  
Jensen grinned and rubbed himself all along Jared’s body.  
  
“Because I’m not a tease,” he whispered into his mate’s ear, “and I always follow through. And when we get back from Madame Bellevue’s gourmet food shop, I’ll cuddle and bath you for the rest of the day and then, when the sun sets, I’ll even let you fuck me up on the chimney and yowl so loud every cat in the city will know you’re still the king.”  
  
Jared stumbled and looked at Jensen incredulously for a moment, before he turned around and jumped down through one of the holes in the roof, landing on a wardrobe in the room below.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for, kitten? Move your sweet ass!”  
  
Jensen grinned and followed Jared.  
  
Life was good.

 


End file.
